New Beginnings
by Lahel
Summary: Harry Potter's title of Master of Death does not mean that he cannot die. It just gives him certain privileges, like some control over his next life. A promise was made between the souls of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, and it will continue to their next lives as well. REINCARNATION! (btw, no slash.)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story idea that I might work on in the future. If I do continue it, it'll be mostly humor or drama. **

**Oh, Harry Potter does not- de ninguna manera- belong to me. (Take that, Mrs. A! I so do know Spanish.)**

Voldemort-no, Tom now- looked at the boy, the bane of his existence. They were laying on the floor, bleeding to death, together, side by side. At least when he died, he would have company.

Death. The only thing that had ever scared him. Tom did not like not knowing things, and he did not understand death.

"It's not so bad, you know." Tom moved his head slightly to face the boy wonder. "Death, that is."

Tom sneered. "And how would you know?"

"Master of death. Duh."

They stayed in peaceful silence for awhile.

"You've always been alone, haven't you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, we're about to die, and talking won't do you harm."  
Tom was quiet, contemplating his words. "Yes," he answered.

"No wonder you turned dark. Like you said before, we're extremely similar."

He hummed in response.

"Hey... I promise, in the next life, I won't leave you alone. I know I don't want to be alone."

"Fantastic," he drawled. "How would you go about that?"

"Master of death. Duh. I have some semblance of control over our next lives."

Another silence.

"I would like that. Having someone on my side, that is."

"Then, see you in our next life."

Moments afterwards, the Dark Lord and Harry Potter were dead. But magic stayed in the air, making the promise into an unbreakable bond.

~~~one year later~~~

Tom? Are you there?

Harry?

Yes. My birth took forever.

How is it that we are able to talk like this though we are not connected by horcruxes?

Magic.

Arrgh! You prat.

…

What?

You sound human. You actually said "prat".

So? I am human.

Sure.

So how is this possible?

I think this may have something to do with my promise to you before we died.

I see.

So, Tom, tell me about yourself. Who are your parents and such?

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

WHAT?

I honestly thought you did it on purpose.

How long have you been born?

A little over one month.

What's your name?

Ugh... You're not going to believe this.

What?

They saw my black hair and decided to call me Harry.

… Tom?

Yes?

You're not going to believe this, but my name's Tom.

Fate loves messing with us, doesn't she?

Indeed.

Who're your parents?

Dunno. Apparently, she died in childbirth and my dad is a mystery. I'm currently living in an orphanage.

Somehow, this sounds a bit familiar.

So does your story. I mean, born to extremely light parents, and your mother is a muggleborn? One would think you're copying me.

Shush, Potter.

It's Tom.

No way I'll call you that. It's like talking to myself.

The first sign of insanity... but then again, when weren't you insane?

Insufferable brat.

You're only one month older!

Yes, but I'm still older than you.

Prat.

Sigh. Goodnight, Harry.

What, time for your nap?

Yes. Now shush.

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN. Don't sue me.**

Harry James Weasley walked silently into the room. He looked around, lifting various objects in search of… something. Then, he found his query. Yes! Gingerly he picked up the wand from the bedside table of his mother and father, Hermione and Ronald Weasley.

"_Sonorus_," he whispered.

Then, in direct contrast to the peaceful quiet, he yelled, "WAKE UP!"

Ronald Weasley sat straight up in bed, frantically thrashing. "Argh!" he cried. "The Cannons were JUST about to win!"

Hermione Weasley, despite her shock, calmly collected herself and slapped the back of her unruly husband's head. "Honestly, Ronald!"

Harry snickered. "Today's the day," he sing-songed.

In his mind, a voice called out, _Sing-song? The world is ending, isn't it?_

_Shut up more, _thought Harry.

Hermione beamed at Harry. "That's right! We're going to Diagon Alley!"

Ron groaned. "And this couldn't wait until the afternoon?" he asked.

_Typical Ron,_ supplied the voice in Harry's mind.

"Nope!" chirped Harry.

Tomas Nathaniel Aldaine was woken by an annoying voice in his head. _Today's the day,_ the voice sang.

_Sing-song? The world is ending, isn't it? _he quipped.

_Shut up more,_ replied the voice.

Tomas sighed. There was no going back to sleep now. But at least his Hogwarts letter was arriving today, as today was his birthday, June 8th. Nearly one month previous did Harry receive his letter, but held off going to Diagon Alley until today in order to meet. Harry was one big softie underneath all that dark-lord stuff, really.

He stretched, and went down to start his daily chores so he'd have free time later. This week, he was to help make breakfast.

"Morning, Cook," Tomas said as he entered the kitchen. Cook (for that really was the cook's last name) grinned toothily.

"Morning, Tam! What do ya fancy for breakfast?"

"I was thinking that we start off with crepes."

Twenty minutes later, the smell aroused everybody in the orphanage. Soon, everybody was eating when a knock sounded throughout the place, despite there being a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" called one of the younger kids, dashing off to answer the door.

"Joshua! Ah, geez." Mrs. Travis, the director of the orphanage, followed Joshua.

Muffled conversation could be heard, then Joshua popped his head through the door once more.

"Tommy! There's a bloke from a school for you!"

Seeing everybody stare at him, Tomas shrugged as if to say, "I don't get this either," and headed to see what this was all about. Of course, he knew, but nobody else did.

_I did!_ interrupted the voice indignantly, upset to be ignored.

_You don't matter, Harry,_ Tomas replied. _You're the exception._

_Aw. You say the sweetest things, _said the voice.

_I can taste the sarcasm, you know. It's turning bad, you might want to throw it out._

Tomas blinked at the sight before him. It was Neville Longbottom, dressed in a muggle suit.

Neville faced him and smiled. "Hello, Tomas."

Mrs. Travis led the two into her office and left the two to talk, and to call if they needed anything.

For a while, there was an awkward silence.

"So… Joshua said you were from a school?" asked Tomas.

"Wha- oh! Oh. Yes. I am. From a school, that is." Neville laughed nervously, feeling strange.

Tomas smiled kindly to try to ease Neville's nerves. Neville gulped and continued.

"I'm the deputy headmaster at a school called Hogwarts. Your name's been down since birth, you see."

"How? I was born in the orphanage," said Tomas.

"Um… Well, tell me, did anything strange happen to you?"

"Are you implying something?"

"I meant like… I don't know, turning a teacher's head blue? Healing extraordinarily quickly?"

Tomas hid a smile in amusement.

"Ah, so like magic."

"Yes, exactly!"

"So, let's say… What if you had a telepathic link to someone?"

_What are you doing?_ cried the voice. _You're giving away secrets._

_It's better to be "truthful" so we can manipulate to what extent people can know. Aren't you supposed to be the Slytherin?_

"I suppose that counts. It's terribly rare though, and usually happens only with magical bonds. Do you have one?" asked Neville.

Tomas nodded. "Do you know a Harry James Weasley?"

Tomas was amused to see that Neville's jaw dropped.

**The next chapter will be the obligatory Diagon Alley shopping trip. And, it'll be the first time Harry and Tom actually meet. BTW, for the names, I'm going with what they are named in this life, not the one previous. Other people will call them by name, so I thought it'd be simpler if I did to. "Tam," by the way, is a form of Tom used in Scotland.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last part of this chapter is almost verbatim from SS, but I wanted to introduce a new character. I don't own Harry Potter, and I hope that this story gave you some sort of entertainment. I took a reviewer's suggestion for the bond to be misunderstood, but keep in mind that this is a FRIENDSHIP fic, not slash, preslash, yaoi, etc. It's only for comedic purposes. I repeat, comedic purposes only.**

_What's with the obnoxious amusement coming from your end?_ asked Harry Weasley.

Tomas smiled brightly. _I just shocked our future teacher to speechlessness._

_Who?_

_Neville Longbottom,_ Tomas replied.

_Ah,_ thought Harry, _he came to the house once or twice before. He's a bumbling idiot._

_I resent that,_ grumbled Tomas. _He's a good guy. Killed Nagini, you know._

There was an awkward silence.

_That was MY familiar, if you are aware… Well, nobody said you were the brightest crayon in the box._

By this time, Neville had recovered from his shock. "Met the kid, you know. He's alright."

"He'll be glad to hear that, Professor. Well, what do we do now?" asked Tomas.

Neville took out a letter, specifically, a Hogwarts letter. He handed it to Tomas. "Read this. Then, we go to Diagon Alley."

Tomas took a moment to read through the letter. It didn't change at all, except that Minerva McGonagall was headmistress and Neville the deputy. "I see… Shall we go?"

Neville held out his arm. "Hold on," he said, and with a loud crack, they apparated to the apparition point of the Leakey Cauldron.

"Welcome to the Leakey Cauldron, the barrier between the Muggle world- that is, the ordinary world- and the Wizarding World," said Neville with a note of pride in his voice. "If you'll come through this way…" he continued, ushering Tomas to the back.

"Tap this brick here and you'll see the entrance of Diagon Alley."

The bricks folded in themselves to create an arch. Tomas let his eyes widen to put on the good show. "Brilliant," he said reverently. "It's amazing."

And it truly was. It had been over eleven years since he last saw Diagon Alley, and back then, it was a mess. He remembered the grimy shop windows, boarded up doors with signs that said, "Out Of Business." He remembered the aura of fear that had pervaded the entire street, but this was a complete turnabout. Children's laughter could be heard, and more than several Hogwarts-age students surrounded Quality Quidditch Supplies drooling over the latest brooms. Down the alley a large shop had the sign, "WWW: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Gringotts was open in full glory and Ollivander's had several carefully crafted wands shown in the window. Shops were cleaned up, and most amazingly, there were smiles on everybody's faces.

Neville smiled, glad to see that another child had fallen in love with their world. He was just about to lead Tomas to Gringotts when he was interrupted by a loud cry of "TOM!" A black-haired blur slammed into Tomas, and all Neville could do was blink owlishly.

"Harry?" said Tomas, voice slurred in surprise.

The black-haired blur, now identified as one Harry James Weasley, nodded.

"HARRY!" called a duet of familiar voices. Tomas saw a tall, red-haired man running towards them. Behind him, not exactly running but rather pacing, was a brunette woman with long curly hair.

The man started to yell before he even reached them. "What were you thinking, just running around like that? You ran into someone!"

"Before that, apologize to the boy," said the woman. "We're terribly sorry for our son. I'm Hermione Weasley."

"Ron Weasley, and this evil child is Harry Weasley," said the red-haired man, holding out his hand.

"Tomas Nathaniel Aldaine at your service, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But Harry and I are already familiar."

Neville cleared his throat, feeling awkward and left out. "He's muggleborn. I'm guiding him around Diagon."

Hermione turned to Neville. "How've you been, Neville? It's been far too long. I hope the students don't give you too much trouble," she fretted in an eerily similar way as her mother-in-law, Molly Weasley.

"It's fine. But more than that, are you aware that your son and Tomas here share-"

"Shouldn't you be getting up by now?" said Ron in a loud voice to the two pre-teens on the floor.

Neville sighed. It just wasn't a good day for him today. He set up a Notice-Me-Not charm because he felt things could only escalate.

"But _dad_! I haven't seen Tomas for a long time!" whined Harry. Tomas snickered.

"And when did you meet him the first time?" questioned Ron.

Neville decided to interrupt. "That's what I was just about to say. Your son and Tomas here share a magical bond." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron gaped. Neville bravely continued, "And you two. Relationships between the same sex are not necessarily frowned upon, but you should still refrain from blatantly showcasing it in front of everybody."

Tomas sputtered, and attempted to get up only to be pushed down by Harry. "You think- that H-harry and m-me are-"

"Harry and I," supplied Harry not-so-helpfully.

"Whatever, that _Harry and I_ are together?"

Hermione knelt down in front of Tomas and hugged him. "Oh, this is so great! We can argue against the prejudice against gays and bisexuals! Welcome to the family!"

Ronald was not so coherent, and just said something along the lines of: "How? When? What? Buhbuhbuhbuhbuh…"

Harry winked cheekily at Tomas. "Oh _darling_, don't you care about me?"

"I do, but in a friendly way!"

"You're hurting my feelings, you know."

"Stop being such a Slytherin! We both know we don't feel that way about each other!"

"Ooh, alliteration. You're so poetic, honey!"

Tomas scowled, got up, and dragged Neville to where he knew Gringotts would be. Harry was dead to him, he swore.

Ron's brain was still short-circuited. Fearing for her husband's sanity, Hermione and Harry decided to postpone the shopping trip in favor of a visit to Saint Mungo's.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

Neville looked over Tomas's shoulder to see the shopping list.

"All that's left is your potions ingredients and robes. We can get your robes first, and while you're doing that, I can pick up your potions material."

Tomas nodded his acquiescence, glad to be almost done.

Together, they stepped into Madam Malkin's. "Are you certain you can be left unsupervised?" asked Neville one last time.

"I promise not to cause mass destruction, or minor destruction, in any way during the period of time in which I am at Madam Malkin's," said Tomas dryly.

Neville nodded and left.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked Madam Malkin. "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Tomas felt an odd sense of déjà vu. If this was going where he thought it was…

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Tomas on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Tomas hated Murphy.

"Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Tomas.

"My father's next door buying my telescope and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm planning to drag them to see the racing brooms. It's unfair how first years can't have their own-Harry Potter had one, you know."

Ah. So it _was_ Draco's boy.

"Do you have your own broom?" Malfoy went on.

"No," said Tomas.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Planning to," said Tomas, vaguely wondering if it really were possible for father and son to be so similar. Do wizards have a cloning spell?

"So do I. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Quite frankly, I don't care. I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm sporting a headache right now so kindly shut your mouth."

The boy's mouth moved up and down several times, as if to say something. Finally, he decided to just say, "Well!" in a particularly insulted tone.

Tomas just lifted an eyebrow and let a small smirk, not big enough to be noticed, grace his face. Malfoys were just _so _articulate.

Soon after, Neville came back and they finished the trip with no other hiccups.

**And now, I need to figure out which house they should be in... Any suggestions? They can be in the same house, two different houses, and they're so OOC they'll probably fit in with even the Badgers and the 'Claws.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter. Slavery is wrong, whether they be House-elves or Wizards. This chapter was extremely random, and written in about 20 minutes, so there're bound to be mistakes that I didn't bother to fix. Anyways, it's an update, so it's better than nothing... right?**

The house was in chaos.

"Mione, where's my shoes?" asked Ron Weasley.

"In the shed, though I have no idea why you'd have put them there," said Hermione in a scolding voice.

Harry James Weasley whistled inconspicuously as he walked out of the kitchen. Nope, not his fault at all… But if the snakes in the garden asked for a shoe for some unknown reason, who was he to deny?

Mr. Weasley scratched his head distractedly as he ran barefoot to the shed. "Weird," he said.

By the time he came back, Harry and Hermione, his lovely family, was inside the car ready to leave. Mrs. Weasley was in the driver's seat.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Hermione, if you please," he said, opening the door for her to leave.

Mrs. Weasley cocked an imperious eyebrow. "No, I don't believe I will. Don't think I don't know that you must have confounded whoever makes those driver's licenses! I am not letting our child be late to school because you got us into an accident!"

Ron, with his infinite wisdom, moved to the back seat, his mouth shut tight.

Harry smirked. _Your friend's a strange guy,_ he thought.

Tomas replied quickly. _You'd think you'd be used to his quirks by now, living together for eleven years AS HIS CHILD. Don't criticize my decisions for friends._

_Of course I won't. You chose me for a friend, didn't you?_

_You better not complain._

At this moment in time (10:40) Tomas was already at King's Cross.

"You can drop me off here, Mrs. Travis. I'll be fine for twenty minutes," he said, rolling his eyes.

Mrs. Travis ruffled his hair, which he spent the better part of an hour trying to fix. "And you'll take care of yourself at this school? Don't get expelled, and get good grades, right?"

Tomas smiled. Mrs. Travis was a good caretaker. "If I break any rules, I promise not to get caught."

She laughed, and wrapped her arms around him. "Be good," she said.

Merlin, was that a tear on her cheek? Tomas didn't know how to stop a woman crying! Really, just look at Cho Chang!

Thankfully, Mrs. Travis wiped away her tear by herself. "Good-bye, Tom!" she called as she left.

Tomas Nathaniel Aldaine was ready for Hogwarts.

Onwards he strode towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He remembered fondly how he had first met the Weasleys there, and how in his second year, it was blocked. His fond memories soon took a sharp turn as he remembered the pain.

…Anyways, he went through the barrier.

_Harry, I'm going to find a compartment for us,_ he thought.

_Already? No, you're going to stay in the station and help me give my father a heart attack. And greet the rest of the family. But mostly, give my father a heart attack._ Tomas started muttering under his breath about immature mini-dark lords, but he moved towards the wall and leaned.

About five minutes afterwards, more people came out of the column.

There was the balding Arthur and kind Molly, who smiled tiredly as he led the younger kids, Molly, Lucy, and Louis. Molly and Lucy belonged to Percy Weasley, who with his wife grabbed their hands before they could wander off. Louis was the youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and he desperately held the hand of Dominique, his sister who was going to go to Hogwarts starting this year. Fred and Roxanne, kids separated by one year, already started Hogwarts. Their parents were George and Angelina.

Victoire held the hand of Teddy Lupin, though Remus and Tonks couldn't see him off this year, they promised to come the next. Soon, Luna and Rolf Scamander came with their twins, Lysander and Lorcan. Alice and Augusta Longbottom clung to Hannah Longbottom.

Scorpius Malfoy came with his father and mother with a slight scowl on his face.

The others, Tomas didn't recognize, though he thought he saw the dreadlocks Lee Jordan used to have.

But where was Harry?

_Here,_ he called. Harry Weasley and his parents emerged in full glory from the boundary. Immediately, the family headed towards the other Weasleys while Harry sent off a look of desperation to Tomas.

Tomas sighed. Since when was he the mature one?

As soon as they were spotted, the Weasley clan swooped down upon the family like locusts. "Ooh, Harry! It's been too long!" cried Dominique and Roxanne in perfect unison. From his viewpoint, Tomas could see him shudder.

Molly Weasley the Elder turned to Ron. "Where have you been? We were so worried! What if you were late? You better wish that car doesn't have any 'special modifications' on it mister!"

Ron flushed red. "It's not that! I just couldn't find my shoes!"

Hermione sighed.

Tomas could spy Harry just about dying under the female influence, so he started to head towards them, dragging his trunk behind him. Then, he tapped the two girls crowding Harry on their shoulders.

"Hello," he said. "Would you mind letting me talk with my friend there?"

Harry ran towards Tomas and knocked him over. "Were you planning on letting me rot with those EVIL people forever?" he hissed. "Why'd you take so long to rescue me?"

Tomas laughed. "Let's get on the train, idiot."

Harry punched Tomas's arm. "Don't call me an idiot."

Dominique and Roxanne were staring unabashedly at their interaction. Victoire joined her sister in watching, and Teddy stood by Victoire, covering his 'manly chuckles' with a fist over his mouth.

"Well you could have just asked them to let go instead of waiting for me! What am I, a knight in shining armor?" asked Tomas.

"You're certainly Gryffindor enough!" replied Harry.

"… Thank you?" said Tomas.

Now more people were staring, including Harry's parents.

"Tomas! It's nice to see you again," said Hermione.

Tomas smiled. "Yes, it's nice to see you again as well."

Ron's teeth grinded. "And I hope you don't make a habit of lying together on the floor with my son."

Harry turned to his father. "Oops." He got up, and offered a hand to Tomas.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ron coldly.

"Well," Tomas started. "I'm about to go board a train, you see. I'm going to this school called Hogwarts-"

"Sarcasm NOT appreciated," Ron ground out.

"And I wasn't being sarcastic. I'm really going to go on a train, you see," said Tomas condescendingly. This was fun! "So good-bye!"

With that, Tomas grabbed Harry's hand and his trunk and ran off towards the Hogwarts Express.

The Weasley brood was silent for once.

Then- "It's 10:55! You kids get on the train!" called Angelina.

They hurried off to the train carrying their baggages, and calling out hasty "good-byes".

The train started chugging, and soon, it left the station.

George Weasley, with a smirk on his face, turned to Ron. "Explain," he demanded eagerly.

**And yes, Remus and Tonks aren't dead. They're too awesome to kill, but they won't be in a significant role (probably.) Anyways... Review if you have time to waste or if you actually liked this chapter!**


End file.
